1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hammer and more particularly to a hammer having a solid coupling between the handle portion and the head portion.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A typical hammer includes a handle portion having one end inserted into a hole of a hammer head and fixed in place by several nails or screws. Two of the hammers are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,623 to Parker, and 1,711,505 to Mccracken. The hammer head is apt to be separated from the handle portion.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional hammers.